


The Lady And Her Hand

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The subject of the marriage contract is broached.-Prompt:283. Insomnia (Month theme: Angst)





	The Lady And Her Hand

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Lady And Her Hand  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** The subject of the marriage contract is broached.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 734  
**Prompt:** 283\. Insomnia (Month theme: Angst)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The Lady And Her Hand**

Merlin went through his day of chores training and serving Arthur without an explanation of what Arthur might do to him. He decided that he should stay away from Morgana's chambers that night and go home to Gaius.

Gaius looked up from his workbench as Merlin came in. “What are doing here? I thought you would be spending the night with Morgana.”

“I was seen leaving her chambers so I decided not to press my luck.” Merlin sat down at the table. “Is there any food?”

Gaius turned around. “How are you not in a cell?”

“Arthur has a different punishment in mind for me. He just won't say what it is yet.” Merlin pulled a chunk off a loaf of bread. “Whatever he is planning will be worse than an execution, according to him.”

“Banishment?” Gaius went to sit with Merlin. “No. He would never banish you. Unless ….”

“Unless what?” Merlin frowned. “Gaius, you know something.”

“Before the attack by Cenred, there was a marriage contract drawn up between Uther and Cenred for Morgana's hand.” Gaius scowled. “Uther hadn't signed it.”

“You think now that Arthur is king he may sign it? Merlin rubbed his chin. “He wouldn't. Would he? That would be a punishment worse than execution for both of us.”

Gaius shrugged. “I don't know, Merlin.”

Morgana knocked on the door to Arthur’s chambers. She smiled when Gwen opened the door and let her in.

“You wanted to see me?” Morgana waited for Arthur to look up from the papers in front of him.

Arthur looked at her and held up a document. “This is a marriage contract. It promises you hand to Cenred. Do you know of this?”

“Yes. Father told me.” Morgana sighed. “When do I leave?”

Arthur glanced at Gwen. “Morgana, I know you and Merlin care deeply for each other. That said, you are a royal lady of this court.”

“Arthur please. I don't want to marry Cenred.” Morgana looked at Gwen. “Please make him see sense.”

“I’m sorry, Morgana.” Arthur put the document down. “I have to consider it.”

“Arthur, I understand.” Morgana wiped a tear away. “There is something I must tell you.”

Arthur set his jaw. “Please don't tell me you are with child by my idiot manservant.”

“No it's not that.” Morgana sat down. “Morgause came back and tried to get me to leave with her again. This time she came to my chambers. She saw Merlin there. Arthur she is dangerous.”

“The woman you saw executed in your vision was here? In Camelot?” Gwen looked at Arthur. “I don't believe she wants to simply train Morgana. This woman comes into the castle during a battle and now just after your uncle shows up.”

“You believe Morgause and my uncle are connected to Cenred?” Arthur frowned.

“I don’t know but both were in Morgana's vision.” Gwen sat next to Morgana. “We need to keep her safe. She must have a guard.”

“It won't matter.” Morgana shook her head. “She wasn't worried at all when she saw Merlin in my chambers.”

Arthur sighed. “Go to your chambers. I will double the guard inside the castle. Tell Merlin not to get caught coming and going.”

“He’s staying with Gaius tonight. He thought it best after he was seen.” Morgana looked down. “What are you going to do to him?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “He's an idiot, you know. I haven't decided what to do yet.”

Morgana stood up. “I will stay in my chambers until you think it safe for me to leave.” She walked to the door. “Good night.”

“Good night Morgana.” Gwen said as the door closed. She looked at Arthur. “Are you going to sign that marriage contract?”

“No but I’m going to make them both think that I will. Hopefully, that will force them to be more discrete.” Arthur sighed. “Or make them rethink the whole thing.”

Merlin paced the length of his room over and over again. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything but worry about Morgana. He would have to speak to Arthur but he had no idea what to say.

Morgana sat looking into the embers in the hearth until the sun started to rise. She was a woman and her fate was being decided by men. She didn't know if she should scream or cry. Neither would help her. She had to wait and think.


End file.
